1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to lamination processes involving the use of fluids as media to generate lamination pressures.
2. Related Art
Fluid pressure laminations systems are known. Conventional lamination systems of this type generally require fluid-tight seals to seal a lamination section of the system in order to generate the required lamination pressures. Because the fluid-tight seals may contact moving belts or other surfaces in the system, they eventually wear out and must be replaced, which increases the cost of operation of the system. As the seals are subjected to wear, the fluid lamination pressures may vary and the lamination system may not produce consistent results. Also, because the lamination area must be sealed in order to generate the required lamination pressures, the items to be laminated must be of a particular size and perimeter shape in order to be accommodated within the sealed lamination section. In some conventional systems, the lamination area must be specifically tailored to laminate materials of a particular perimeter shape and size. U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,359 to Goldsworthy discloses a lamination apparatus with seals used to enclose a lamination area.